


The Afterwards Bit

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Bruises, Bubble Bath, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Is a Softie, Credence is like 26, Cuddles, Dom Original Percival Graves, Fluff, Graves is about 45?, Hickeys, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Pet Names, Sub Credence Barebone, Subdrop, This is right after the sexy sex, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, roughly?, sorry - Freeform, there's no actual sex, they all are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Credence’s eyelids flutter, still unfocused but searching, and his slender fingers, still laying at his side limply, twitch a little, opening and closing from a loose not-quite fist. He’s finally coming down, likely. Graves isn’t sure he’s ever lost Credence to whatever little world his brain goes to after for this long before, so he moves closer to the boy on the bed, readying himself for whatever he’ll need.





	The Afterwards Bit

Credence’s head lulls to the side, his eyes lidded and foggy, unfocused on his surroundings. His mouth is hanging open in a little “O” shape, panting softly as his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. His usually smooth, milky skin is flushed pink all the way from his cheeks to his chest and down. It’s littered with bruising little bite marks too, purple in places where Graves spent too long playing with his skin, biting too hard. 

His entire body is deflated, resting back heavily against the large, wood headboard. His chest is still rising and falling quickly, deep breaths while he tries to come down. Credence’s cock is soft between his splayed legs where Graves had been not minutes before. His thighs are glistening with sweat and come, smeared into his skin by Graves’ careful fingers. He looks absolutely debauched and it makes Graves want to get down between his thin, white thighs again and take his cock into his mouth, hear him beg and moan, making pained sounds that aren’t quite pain, aren’t quite pleasure, as another orgasm is forced from him. Graves wonders morbidly if Credence even could come again.

Credence’s eyelids flutter, still unfocused but searching, and his slender fingers, still laying at his side limply, twitch a little, opening and closing from a loose not-quite fist. He’s finally coming down, likely. Graves isn’t sure he’s ever lost Credence to whatever little world his brain goes to after for this long before, so he moves closer to the boy on the bed, readying himself for whatever he’ll need.

Graves isn’t wrong, and it’s only a few minutes later that Credence’s eyes become a little less foggy, his head tilting to the side to look at Graves. “There you are, coming back to me, Cre?” Graves asks softly, reaching over to stroke a finger across his soft cheek, still stained with tear streaks. 

He responds with a breathy little hum, licking his lips to try and get moisture back into his mouth. He scoots closer, whining softly as he almost rolls onto his side so he can press himself against Graves. 

“Credence, come back to me now, sweetie,” Graves coaxes, petting his skin and kissing his head and cheeks gently. 

Credence does, slowly and then almost all at once, eyes refocusing and his body flexing and stretching a little. His eyes reassess the room momentarily before realizing where he is. Graves knows Credence’s expressions and actions like he knows the layout to his bedroom.

“How’re you feeling?” Graves asks, planting a soft kiss to his head. His hair is a mess, a little sweaty and gross now. Graves can wash it once he manages to maneuver his boy into the bath. He keeps his composure sure and confident, very calm as he always is and always needs to be for Credence after a particularly long, hard scene. Specifically after Credence drops so easily into subspace. He’s worried though, of course he is, he cares too much about Credence not to be, but he’s a little more so right now. Graves doesn’t think they’ve ever gone that far. He’s certainly never made Credence come so many times. 

It doesn’t take much to reduce Credence to a non-verbal mess of whining and moaning, but he’d gone especially quiet, just breathy little sounds being punched from him when Graves fucked into him, or when he’d suck and lick at his cock’s pretty little head too much and for too long. 

“M’good,” Credence mumbles, his words an awkward, thick tumble. “Think.”

“You think?” Graves asks with a little amusement, smiling down at Credence, who’s laying heavily into his side, nuzzling his face closer, closer. Graves wraps his arms around the boy and he sags even more, somehow. 

“Mhm.”

“Anything hurt?” Graves pushes, watching his face closely, which is still a lax mess of bliss. 

Credence does an almost shrug. “My- um, it..” Credence tries, his face pinkening up a little more with new flush. 

“Sore?” Graves offers with a lazy smile.

“Yeah,” Credence blushes. “Good sore.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Graves says, stroking his thumb over Credence’s hands, folded in his lap modestly. Like he has anything to hide or cover by now. “But nothing hurts?”

Credence thinks for a moment, visibly so, before he shakes his head. “No.”

“Good, good,” Graves smiles. “You did so well, baby, so well.”

Credence preens at the attention, a little smile lazing across his face. 

“You took everything I gave you, didn’t you?”

Credence nods, though he looks almost unsure. Graves smiles and kisses his lips softly. 

“You did. You’re always so good for me, Cre.”

Credence visibly squirms under Graves’ attention, glowing with praise. “Like being good for you, sir.”

Graves grins and kisses along Credence’s neck, applying pressure over already tender spots of bruising skin. “Oh?” 

Credence tilts his head back easily, his eyes getting glossy all over again, so pliant. “Mhmm,” Credence whines and Graves chuckles softly. “Anything for you.”

“I know sweetie,” Graves chuckles. If he wasn’t damn tired himself, he thinks he would love nothing more than to try and drag another orgasm from his boy. He wants to know what it would be like to see him come again, after already dropping once, still sleepy an out of it and so sore. God, Graves aches to see him cry and arch his back up and away at the same time- but he needs to tend to him now, like he always does. “Let’s get you into a bath, hm?”

“Yes, please,” Credence says, yawning softly as Graves stops kissing his skin.

“Okay, bubbles?”

Credence nods, smiling lazily as Graves moves back, pulling himself up off the bed. He’s a bit sore too, his knees are bad and his back is aching, but it’s fine- a hot bath will help anyways. “Mr. Graves?” Credence asks- a name Credence rarely calls him anymore, finally comfortable with Percival. He seems to lean into the name after he’s gotten tired, so it's likely correspondent to the sex. 

“Yes, lovely?” Graves asks, trying his robe around himself. The fabric is chilled from being hung on a hook for a long while, his skin complaining with little goosebumps.

“Carry me?” Credence asks sweetly, pulling himself slowly up onto his knees, like he’s still dizzy with it all. His hair is a mess, where it’s grown out.

“Of course,” Graves chuckles. His back will hate him later for it, but he isn’t one to deny Credence, so he scoops the boy up easily, who nestles against him like he’s not several inches taller than Graves. He carries him to the bathroom then with ease, running the bath and adding a generous amount of bubbles without lifting a finger.

He holds Credence instead, close against his chest, sharing gentle kisses until they’re both laughing softly, sinking into the warm water. “Love you,” Credence hums, and Graves smiles, tipping his head back against the wall of the tub.

“I love you too, Cre.”


End file.
